


Searching through Woods on a Snowy Evening

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Het, Missing Scene, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching through the woods for Jacob, Mike and Debra steal a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching through Woods on a Snowy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 1x13 "Havenport".  
> Written for the LiveJournal Writers_Choice challenge "frost". With apologies to Robert Frost.

"You know, I can't believe anyone thinks walking through a snowy wood is romantic." 

Mike keeps his voice low, even though he suspects that they are in the middle of a wild goose chase - however he did it, Jacob Wells is long gone and they're not going to find him here if they look for a million years. 

He's keeping his voice low for another reason though, because if anyone heard him talking about romance with his search partner, they'd have a whole new set of problems to deal with. 

Debra looks over at him and he can just about make out her raised eyebrow by the light of their torches. "You're thinking about romancing me?" she asks and her teasing tone shocks him into stopping, turning to face her. He points his torch somewhere over her shoulder, the better to see her face and the blush creeping along her cheeks. Some might mistake it for cold; he knows better. 

"Maybe," is all he says as he fights the smile that tugs at his face and she looks to be fighting a similar battle. 

"Well, maybe when we're not chasing a killer through the woods," she says, moving away from him, following the path through the trees, "I'll let you."

He grins, hustles to keep up with her and she looks at him sharply then, turns her torchlight up to him. "How are you?" she asks quietly. "I saw the house...Joe's guys did a real number on you."

The car ride squashed in the trunk hadn't helped his still sore body but there's no point telling her that now. "I'm getting used to it," he tells her wryly. "Knock me down..."

"I'm not." 

Her voice is so soft he barely hears the words but one cast of torchlight towards her and he can see her biting her lip. It looks to him almost as if she's trying to stop any other words from escaping and even though the woods are freezing, the knowledge that whatever he's beginning to feel for her might be reciprocated warms him considerably. 

"Agent Parker," he teases after a moment, when she starts to look like she's ready to bolt. "Are you thinking about romancing me?"

The echo of her own words makes her smile. "Maybe," she says, before adding, "Once you stop getting beaten up so I don't worry you're going to break."

There are a thousand responses that fly through Mike's mind; he goes with the safest. "Yes Ma'am."

On impulse, he steps towards her, close enough that he can feel her breath on his lips. He wants to kiss her but holds back, slips his arms around her and holds on tight. She sags against him, hands making fists in the back of his jacket, takes in and lets out a shuddering breath. 

They stay like that only for seconds, all too aware of the FBI agents surrounding them but unusually for them, it's Mike who pulls back first. "Come on," he says. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get back to the motel."

Debra nods, shines her torch into the trees ahead. "Miles to go before we sleep," she mutters and this time, Mike has only one response. 

"Who said anything about sleep?"


End file.
